Imaginary Collection
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: A collection of stories that are a part of the Imaginary Universe but are trivial to the plot.
1. The Day From Hell

**Written for OTP Bootcamp** **Angst**

 **Prompt: (location): Bar**

 **Pairing: Teddy/Delphi**

 **Side Pairing: Teddy/Ileana(OC) and Delphi/Lucas(OC)**

 **Note: They are in their sixth year.**

 **Word Count: 4,709**

* * *

It had been Chelsea's idea to hang-out at The Three Broomsticks for the whole Hogsmeade trip with the exams closing in on them. For several weeks The Six Musketeer only saw the inside of the castle and books. They had immediately agreed with Chelsea before she could finish her sentence. Upon hearing the plans Ileana nudged Teddy and gave him a knowing grin as the two of them headed down the Quidditch Field.

"What are you grinning about?" Teddy asked blushing.

"Well with the Hogsmeade trip right around the corner, I think that it's a great opportunity for you ask Delphi out," Ileana said, bumping her shoulder against his.

"Why would I do that?"

Ileana raised an eyebrow as Teddy avoided looking at her. "Oh come on, Teddy it's painfully obvious that you like her and that she likes you."

"What? N-no it isn't-" Teddy stammered before giving Ileana a slow smirk. "Not as obvious as your crush on Thalle."

Ileana's eyes widen before she turned a deep red. "Oh bugger off, it's not like the oaf knows anyway. He bloody thinks that I'm after John as if I want that pigheaded boy."

Teddy chuckled as they walked quietly to the field. He was pleased that he distracted Ileana long enough for him to think. Did Delphi really like him or was Ileana simply teasing him again? Teddy hoped not as his thoughts drifted on how in certain lights Delphi's eyes could be an intense gray or a very pale blue-

"Thinking about her again?" Ileana teased.

"Ah! No, of course not!" Teddy said. "Can't we just drop it? I bought you over here so you could play one on one."

"All I'm trying to say is that the door is closing fast, and you might never have the chance to ask Delphi out," Ileana said shrugging. "But I'm all game for beating you again Lover Boy!"

At the end, Teddy decided to take Ileana's advice. Teddy figured that it wouldn't hurt to know what the answer would be instead of leaving as an ' _what if'._ He asked her as he was taking her to her next class. They had been discussing the Potions' assignment before Teddy cleared his throat to catch Delphi's attention.

"Hm?"

Delphi turned her head and Teddy could've sworn that his heart was pounding fast. There was a lump forming in his throat and he began to sweat profoundly. No, he couldn't do it. .what if she-

 _No._ He thought firmly, he had to ask her or he would never know the answer.

"So, the Hogsmeade trip is coming up." Teddy started.

"Yeah, I can hardly wait. We need a break from all this homework and studying but what about it?"

"Uh, I was, um, wondering if you would like go with me. I mean, I know that we had already agreed to go as friends with the rest of the Six Musketeers, but I was thinking that we go could together like a date," Teddy said nervously, looking down at his feet.

Delphi blinked. "A date, _date_?"

"Yeah, but if you don't want to that's fine, I just- it was a silly- I mean it's fine that we're going as friends-"

"Teddy, breathe. You're rambling again." Delphi said softly causing him to blush.

"Right, sorry. . . so what do you say?"

"Teddy," she sighed and shifted her schoolbooks. "that's nice of you to offer but somebody's already asked me. Sorry."

He could've sworn that he heard his heart and hope shatter into a million pieces. Of course, somebody already asked her. Delphi was a beautiful, _gorgeous,_ girl that could choose any boys that she wanted. Ileana had been right, he should have asked earlier instead of fearing for the outcome.

"Who is he?" Teddy asked trying to tune out his thoughts.

"Lucas Ortega, he's a Slytherin and a year older than us."

"Oh, will he be coming with us?"

"He doesn't have to," she answered hastily. "I could reschedule my date and-"

"No, no. It's fine, he can come I was just wondering."

The following days passed in a dull blur for Teddy. Classes, meals, exams, and finally Saturday morning rolled by. For the first time in his life, he didn't want to go to Hogsmeade. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be the same with Lucas being there. It was his own fault anyway, for waiting so long to ask and now he had to deal with the consequences.

At least he wasn't the only one that wasn't happy with the arrangements. Ileana nearly choked on her breakfast.

"She has a date and she didn't think about telling me?" Ileana exclaimed as she took a sip of her orange juice. "Talk about being in the dark."

"Maybe she had reasons not to tell us." Chelsea shrugged. "Maybe it's supposed to be a surprise."

Ileana snorted. "For you, maybe. But for me? I'm like Delphi's best friend, second-in-command I'm the first one that knows everything about Delphi."

"Besides this," John muttered causing Ileana to glare at him.

"Oh, now I get it." Thalle remarked, pushing his now empty plate back. Pointing at Teddy with his napkin. "you've been down this whole week because Delphi has a date. Relax gang I'm sure a date with this, whatever this bloke's name is won't break the Six Musketeers apart." he looked over at the Slytherin table where Lucas and Delphi were finishing their breakfast. They were talking about something and exchanging smiles. This had been the first Saturday that Delphi hadn't joined them at the Hufflepuff table. "probably," he added softly.

"Hey! Don't say that," Ileana scolded hitting him on his head. "But I suppose you're right, there's the first time for everything, and. . . maybe she planned on telling us earlier but forgotten because of all the studying and preparing for exams."

"That's awfully optimistic of you. In fact, you sound like Chelsea over here." John said as he reached over to grab a piece of bacon. "Or maybe Delphi is done with us."

"Well, it's not always a good thing to be pessimistic," Chelsea grumbled.

Ileana took one glance at Teddy and saw that the conversation wasn't really helping his mood. She sighed dramatically and gave a cheerful smile.

"But let's be honest you guys, we need to be optimistic today. There's no need to point fingers or anything, it may have slipped Delphi's mind and I think that's going to take a lot to break us up. So what, she's got a boyfriend? That won't stop her from completely hanging out with us."

"How do you know?" John challenged.

Ileana's gray eyes bored into his. "Because I know Delphi and I'm also a girl, in case you forgot, and it'll take her a couple of days to balance out her new relationship, schoolwork, and our friendship. It was bound to happen."

"Why are we the last priority?"

"Why do you always have to complain, John?"

"He doesn't always complain," Thalle defended his friend before adding with a smirk. "he also states whatever's the most obvious."

"And what is the obvious?" Ileana asked, placing her chin on her hand. "I'm quite curious."

"Oh, Captain Obvious' powers can't work on demand." Thalle clarified, snatching a warm cinnamon bun for dessert. "would ruin his mystique, you know."

"Honestly, I don't know what to do with you two," Ileana said rolling her eyes. "Let's talk about something more interesting like how the Ravenclaw are going to win this match against Hufflepuff."

Thalle snorted. "Dream on, Flint. Badgers always beat eagles. It's the natural order of things. Survival of the fittest and all that."

"Hufflepuff hasn't won against Ravenclaw since Ileana started playing." Chelsea pointed out. "With both her parents Quidditch players and Chasers. . ."

"But don't worry, Thalle, I want to beat the team too badly." Ileana teased.

Thalle snorted again and shook his head. "There's no I in team," he paused, "or we. Or us, come to think of it."

"Alright, alright. You know how competitive Ileana can get," Chelsea said. "She forgets that she's part of a team, and all she can think about is winning."

"That is not true!" Ileana exclaimed. "I am a very level-headed person that understand the values of teamwork, I've stayed with you guys didn't I?"

"Not unless we're playing Wizarding Chess, Exploding Snap, Gobstones-" John started.

"Okay, okay," Ileana grumbled. "I see your point."

As the conversation continued, Teddy did little to contribute. His mind still stuck on the five words that Ileana had spoken: _It was bound to happen._ Ileana started to notice how withdrawn Teddy, and she let out a small sigh.

"Hey Teddy, maybe Victoire would want to come with us?" Ileana suggested.

"Victoire? As in Victoire Weasley? You bloody hate that girl." John exclaimed which Chelsea hushed him for.

"Captain Obvious rides again," Thalle whispered wiping his hands on his napkin.

"Oh hush it up you two, hate is such a strong word. Besides, as long as she doesn't talk to me or Delphi, we should be right as rain." Ileana said.

"Yeah right, I believe that when Peeves stop pulling pranks," John said.

"Besides it isn't necessary," Teddy said. "I'll be fine during the trip to Hogsmeade."

"Are you sure?" Ileana asked with concern.

"Positive."

* * *

Afternoon came by rather quickly and the Six Musketeers met right outside the gates. Teddy watched broodily as Delphi and Lucas walked towards them. He had tried multiple times to shake off the dark feelings that he had been having the last hour but seemed to refuse to leave like how Ileana refused to leave his side. While he did appreciate her being supportive and concern, Teddy found himself a little annoyed about it as well.

"Hello everyone," Delphi waved as she joined her friends. "This is Lucas Ortega. Lucas, these are my friends: Teddy, Ileana, Chelsea, John, and Thalle."

Lucas grinned and nodded in greeting. "Pleasure."

"The same right back," Ileana said, smiling.

She then walked over to Delphi and threw an arm over her shoulders. "Now as we head down to The Three Broomsticks, why didn't you tell me about this Lucas fellow earlier."

"So, Ortega," Thalle stepped between Lucas and Delphi blocking Lucas to join Delphi and allowing Ileana to walk with her privately. "what's your view on the new Doctor?"

Lucas blinked and looked over at Delphi but saw she was busy with her friend Ileana. Turning to Teddy and John he saw that he wouldn't get any help about what Thalle was asking from them. "What new doctor?"

Thalle huffed. "The Doctor." rolling his eyes as he continued to see a baffled expression on Lucas's face. "Doctor Who. Time traveler. Alien explorer. The _Doctor_."

"Alien?"

"Don't mind him." Chelsea interrupted. "It's a muggle thing, he's always going on and on about it."

"I do not!" Thalle protested.

"Ah," Lucas moved closer to Chelsea and farther away from Thalle. "my family doesn't do muggle things much."

"If it makes you feel any better, neither does mine," Chelsea said.

"It does," he smiled, "thank you, Chelsea."

"You're welcome," Chelsea said smiling back.

John, who was talking to Teddy, looked over at them before narrowing his eyes. He, then, pulled his sister closer to him and she rolled her eyes.

"Honestly John, can I speak to no boys whatsoever?"

"Not unless they are me, Teddy, or Thalle," John said in an overprotective voice.

"I'm sorry about him," Chelsea said sending Lucas an apologetic smile.

"It's quite all right." Lucas returned her smile ignoring John's glare. "I'm an older brother too. It's what we do."

"Unnecessary, I say," Chelsea said.

"You say a lot of things Chels," John said.

Chelsea elbowed him in his ribs. " _Ow!_ "

Teddy wanted to hate Lucas but he was giving him little reason to, maybe that's why Delphi chose him instead. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and lower his head.

"We're almost there," Ileana said. "Butterbeer for everybody right?"

"Right!" everyone, except Lucas, replied eagerly.

Thalle frowned as he noticed Teddy's lowered head. Nudging him slightly after casting a discrete silencing charm around them.

"What's up, Ted?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Teddy mumbled. "I didn't really want to go to Hogsmeade today."

"Not go? Not go to Hogsmeade?" Thalle stared at Teddy. "Mate you must be coming down with something."

"I said, I'm fine." Teddy snapped, now very irritated.

Thalle shook his head but dropped the matter as he canceled the silencing charm and turned to John and joined the conversation with John, Chelsea, and the _new_ guy was having. Shooting a worried glance over at Teddy ever once in awhile as the small band of seven approached the pub.

Lucas moved swiftly ahead of the gang, opened the door to the Three Broomsticks and held it for Delphi, Chelsea, and Ileana. "Ladies."

"You're far too kind," Chelsea said before entering the pub.

"Thank you, Lucas." Delphi blushed.

"Delphi, my dear friend, I would think it best if you and Lucas go get the Butterbeers, while we pick a seat," Ileana said. "Something by the windows, I think."

"Okay," Delphi agreed and accepted Lucas's arm as he playfully presented it to her as he bowed. She quickly tried to stiffle her giggles but a few escape as they went to order the drinks for everyone.

The moment that they were gone Ileana turned to look at Teddy with a very serious expression. "The one right here would don't you think?"

Teddy shrugged and Ileana merely frowned. She led the group to the table by the windows and had Teddy pressed against the window with her by his side. In front of him was John and Chelsea, Thalle had sat beside Ileana.

"Teddy, I know how you feel about Delphi dating but could you cheer up a bit?" Ileana asked kindly, taking his hand.

"Why should I?" Teddy mumbled, his hair turning a dull brown.

Ileana hesitated, unsure on how to go by his response for once. He was uncharacteristically down and filled with jealousy that Ileana was uncertain on how to approach him. If this is how he was going to act because Delphi was dating Lucas, Ileana would hate to see the outcome of how Delphi would act if Teddy started to date too. She glanced at Thalle hoping that he would have something to say.

Thalle caught Ileana's glance and shrugged. He had never seen Teddy so down before but he had made it clear on their way to the pub that he didn't want to talk about it. Looking over at Delphi and Lucas slowly making their way over to them he wondered if he could get away with hexing Lucas. If Lucas had to go back to Hogwarts then Delphi wouldn't be on a date anymore and would notice that something was troubling Teddy. Although, he suspected that Delphi being on a date was what was troubling Teddy in the first place.

"Butterbeers," Delphi slid the beers across the table to Ileana and Thalle. She was about to give Teddy's his when she stopped. His hair was brown. Mousy brown. "Teddy?"

Ileana laid her head on Teddy's shoulder and sighed wistfully. "He's fine." Though this time she didn't have the energy to give a reassuring smile.

Delphi's frown grew but took her friend's hint and dropped it. For now.

Lucas, not knowing what mousy brown hair signified, gave John a butterbeer and was about to give Chelsea her drink when John intervened, took it from him and handed it over to his sister. Raising an eyebrow he joined the group. His cider in his hand.

"It's not even that serious," Chelsea grumbled, taking the butterbeer out of her brother's hands.

"Of course, it is, he's older and a Slytherin and-"

"Okay, number 1 he's dating Delphi, number 2 Delphi is a Slytherin too, and number 3 whatever was about to come out your mouth is just as stupid as your other points," Chelsea said.

Delphi took the seat beside Lucas but instead of returning his welcoming smile she chanced another look over at Teddy. What was troubling him?

Before anybody from the table could speak, there was a loud commotion from the other side of the Three Broomsticks. Everyone that was there turned their heads towards the loud conversation.

"You know what they say don't you? That somewhere out there, Voldemort's child is plotting and planning to take over the world? To bring their father back to from the dead."

"Man, that's crazy! Everybody knows that he was too busy killing and torturing people to get a woman pregnant. Not a willing one anyway."

They laughed at this and a few others too but Ileana wrinkled up her nose in disgust. "Is this really the place for this?"

Delphi paled and cradled her drink in her hands. They were talking about her. She was Voldemort's child, her step-father had told her so during summer hols, but she wasn't planning anything.

"Oi! Quiet down over there, will ya?" Thalle exclaimed, looking at the group of seven-years, that were sitting behind them in the corner. "there're ladies present!"

"Oh piss off, it's not like we're forcing ya to listen. Much of pansies you is."

"But speaking of ladies, can't I say that Delphi Rowle has the best bod in Hogwarts."

Teddy's hair turned red and he balled his hands into fists as he felt anger rise in him.

"Yeah. Even with that awful colored hair, I would offer her my _broom_ to ride anytime!" another of the drunk seventh-years added clicking his glass with his buddies' glasses.

Delphi gasped.

"Ah, mate I don't think she'll let ya with how ugly you are." There were a few chuckles. "I've heard that all you have to do is give her a smile and she'll be opening her legs in no time."

Delphi's mouth fall open and she quickly hid her burning face in her hands. "They're lying… I've … I've never… " she whimpered.

Lucas narrowed his eyes at the rowdy crowd. He knew the guys. He was ashamed that one of the _boys_ was a Slytherin. He laid a soothing hand on Delphi's shoulder and shot a look over at her friends. Everyone was in shock by the words that they were saying except for Teddy, who seemed to be controlling his anger.

"If that's the case, I can't wait to have her on her knees and-"

Teddy snapped and jumped out of his seat, slamming his hands on top of the table, that caused a loud _bang!_ The inside of the Three Broomsticks went deadly silent as they stared at a furious Teddy Lupin.

"Shut up." He whispered in a deadly voice, as he felt his hand shake with fury.

"Or what? What are you going to do?" One of the seventh year taunt.

"Wait, Teddy-" Ileana started, reaching for him but he was already pushing through her and Thalle.

As Teddy walked over to the Seventh-year table, he could just feel his blood racing and rush through his ears. One of the guys got up and laughed in Teddy's face before Teddy punched him in his face. The guy staggered back and immediately grabbed his nose as he hollered in pain.

Lucas followed closely behind the angered Hufflepuff. His wand held discretely in his palm. As Teddy punched Peters in the nose he swiftly cast _Expelliarmus_ and took the wands from his fuming year-mates. "To balance the field," Lucas offered sending the wands over to Thalle and John.

"You broke it!" The guy whimpered.

"If you ever insult Delphi Lestrange again, I'll break an arm next time," Teddy growled.

"Hey! No one hits Sam except me!" shouted a red haired as he lunged at Teddy only to be tripped by Lucas.

"Tsk-tsk. Do be careful Lipsky. Those loose shoelaces will trip you every time." Lucas drawled as Lipsky got to his feet. Blood evident where he had bit his lip during his fall.

"Blood-traitor!" Lipsky spat and the fight was officially on.

Of the five guys, two ran at Lucas and another two at Teddy. (Peters was still too busy holding his nose and whining to join his pals in the fight.) They shoved Teddy roughly against a table causing the occupants of it to jump out of the way. Teddy tumbled onto the table and slid off it as he painfully hit the ground. Yet, he quickly got to his feet and threw the first punch, hitting the guy on the left square on his jaw, however, instead of falling down in pain, the guy staggered towards him and drunkenly swung back but Teddy easily dodged the attack and returned with a one-two punch to the guy's solar plexus.

The boy doubled over in pain but Teddy continued to hit him with punch after punch. While Teddy was distracted by his zest for making the guy pay for hurting Delphi another one came behind him and brought a plate down upon Teddy's head. Teddy distinctively heard a scream and there was now a pounding in his head causing him to clutch his throbbing skull.

"Oi! No one does that to a Musketeer!" Thalle yelled and rushed over to help Teddy only to be smacked over the head with a chair successfully knocking him out.

"Thalle!" someone yelled.

"Teddy, lookout!" Chelsea, or was it Ileana? yelled but it was too late.

Teddy looked at him and saw a fist hurling his way before everything went black before stars exploded from behind his eyelids as his ears rang. Still Teddy forced himself to open his eyes when he felt himself moved and held down. The guy he had been continuously hitting, had managed to roll from underneath him without his noticing and he was now holding Teddy down as the other one punched and kicked him everywhere he pleased. Teddy struggled but he couldn't escape the tight hold that the boy had on him.

"That's it! You don't want to play fair, that's fine by me," John grumbled racing to protect his friend.

John hit the boy on the back of his head with his butterbeer mug, twice, before the boy collapsed. The boy that was still holding Teddy down switched his attention to John and advanced on him. John moved out of the way just in time for the other boy to hit the table behind him and hit the wall beyond that. Uttering a quick binding charm on the dazed boy John rushed to Teddy's side and winced. One of Teddy's eyes were swollen almost shut and blood was trailing down Teddy's shirtfront from his nose and mouth. He was in bad shape.

Lucas hadn't fared well either, he knew he now had a broken wrist as well as a broken nose and some nasty cuts he got from a broken firewhiskey bottle being used on him before he had wrestled it around and smashed it into Lipsky's face instead of his own, but he was still standing. Leaning but standing.

"What in Merlin's good name, happened here?!" Madam Rosmerta demanded as she entered from the kitchens and looked around at the upturn tables, chairs, and broken dishes. "I leave to get something from the cellar for five minutes, FIVE MINUTES, and I come back to find this? Who started this?"

The arrival of Rosmerta helped snapped Delphi out of her stunned silence and immobility and into action. She automatically started for Teddy but quickly detoured over to Lucas instead. John was taking care of Teddy and Lucas had been her date. It was the proper thing to do. To help patch up the guys who fought for her honor and her date didn't have his friends here to help him, she told herself as she helped Lucas to a chair and began applying the few first aid healing charms she knew. Her eyes still roaming over to check on Teddy every other second.

John helped Teddy up as he groaned in pain, he was sure that had either bruise or broken some of his ribs as he felt the constant pain in his stomach. His face throbbed from the beating that he got but he could still see out of one eye but immediately wished that he had two black eyes instead of. She had chose Lucas over him! Of course, logically, John was already helping him and it only made sense for Delphi to check on Lucas but Teddy wasn't thinking logically and even if he was it still would've stung. Hadn't they been friends since they were seven? Hadn't it been him that wrote letters to her.

Hurt emotionally and physically, Teddy got up from his seat and stormed away from the scene. He ignored the calls of his name and headed the area need the Shrieking Shack so he could be alone with his thoughts. When he reached his destination, Teddy sat down in the dirt and stared at the Shrieking Shack in the distance. His heart had slowed to a normal rate and his anger ebbed away as he breath in the warm air. He placed his face into his hands and groaned, this had to be the worse day he ever had. It was all Lucas' fault and Teddy's fault too. If only he had asked her out sooner and-

"Teddy?"

Teddy looked up and behind him to meet Ileana's concern stare. He looked away and down at his feet as he listened to her footsteps as she sat down next time him.

"You were extremely brave back there," Ileana said. "To stay up those guys who were being arseholes. But you are also incredibly stupid, how could you just run out here without getting healed first?"

Teddy shrugged and risked a look at Ileana. She wasn't looking at him but instead in the distance, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms around them. There was a slight breeze that went through her dark, red hair, allowing strands to fly everywhere. Her grey eyes were more intense than usual. It was as if he was staring a painting. He didn't know what came over him, but Teddy turned Ileana's head and kissed her. She kissed him back with no hesitation and it was at that moment he felt at peace. But as quickly as it started the moment vanished.

Delphi gasped and quickly turned away. She shouldn't have come after Teddy too. She should have stayed with Lucas where she belonged instead of barging into a private moment between Teddy and Ileana.

She forced herself not to think of the sharp stabbing pain radiating through her chest or the traitorous, burning tears silently and freely running down her cheeks. She focused on keeping her appearance up and her breathing regular. Mustn't show distress. Mustn't show that her heart was breaking. It didn't befit a lady or a proper witch to do so.

She and Teddy were just friends. Always had been and would always be just that. Nothing more, nothing less. She repeated to herself over and over again as she numbly went back to the Three Broomsticks.

"I really should be happy for them," she muttered to herself, "it is always a note of high social standards to …" she couldn't finish the quote. Manners and etiquette had always been her shield, her safety blanket, but now she didn't want to be a _proper_ _witch_ of high standards and social esteem. She was a fool. A simpleton!

Teddy could see the hesitation in Ileana's eyes, he could see that she was torn to go explain things to one friend or stay with him because he obviously needed the company.

"Go to her," Teddy said. "I'll be fine."

"Teddy-"

" _GO!_ "

Ileana flinched but she got up and left running to catch up with Delphi. Teddy knew deep down that Delphi needed Ileana more whether she liked it or not. He groaned and rubbed his head, Ileana was right, as usual, it was stupid of him to leave without getting help. Slowly he lifted himself up from the dirt and started to walk to Hogwarts. Hoping that this day didn't destroy friendships or his chance with Delphi.


	2. The Day of Redemption

**Pairing:** Teddy/Delphi

 **Note:** N/A

 **Word count: 7,299**

* * *

 **LittleTee & Ana**

Teddy winced when he moved to get up, his body sore and stuff from the fight that happened yesterday. After being caught kissing Ileana by Delphi, Teddy headed back to Hogwarts and went to the Hospital Wing. Madam Livingstone nearly had a heart attack at the sight of him, and rushed him to the nearest bed and treated his wounds as she did this she bombarded him with questions that he reluctantly answered. After she was done, she went to her office and wrote a letter to both his grandmother and godfather. Of course, Madam Livingstone had continued on and told Professor McGonagall, who asked Professor Longbottom to get all that were involved.

Since Teddy was in no condition to leave the Hospital Wing at that moment, Professor McGonagall had interrogated The Six Musketeers and Lucas there. They explained to her that they were just settling into The Three Broomsticks before the seven years started to say very vulgar things about Delphi, and Teddy, who could no longer contain his anger, went to the table and started the fight. Lucas had then joined in. The seven years, then decided to fight dirty by smashing a plate over Teddy's head and they started to gang up on him. Thalle and John had prevented the older boys from causing more harm to Teddy by joining in too, before later casting a spell to immobilize them.

Professor McGonagall was beyond angry by the story and had immediately gotten said seven-years and gave them a lecture on how since they were almost wizarding adults they should act like one, what happened today could have easily resorted to death and they would have been put in Azkaban. She went on to say that she would not stand for any barbaric violence or vandalism. She would also not tolerate the outrageous, disgusting, downgrading comments towards female students. If that were to happen again, said person would have detention with her personally.

"You all should be expelled for bringing such a disgrace to this school!" Professor McGonagall said sternly. "Never in my days has a student of Hogwarts destroy property here or at Hogsmeade, what you twelve did was completely unacceptable. Especially you, Misters Peters, Lipsky, Goyle, Jackson, and Ryder. How dare you say such vulgar, disgusting things to Ms. Rowle! Have your parents taught you nothing about respecting a lady? As for you Mr. Lupin, while your actions were justified you still must face consequences. That would include you two as well, Mr. Steward, Mr. McLaggen, and Mr. Ortega. Seeing as Ms. Rowle, Miss McLaggen, and Ms. Flint had little to do with the destruction of the Three Broomsticks I will be excusing them. For the next three trips to Hogsmeade, you twelve will not be allowed to attend. To add onto your punishment, you will be cleaning up and repairing Three Broomsticks _without magic."_

"Professor, you can't be serious!" Thalle exclaimed. "That could take us weeks and maybe even months to finish!"

"That may be Mr. Steward but your actions can't be excused."

They were to start this Saturday under the supervision of Rosmerta and the help of Hagrid, who knew how to repair things without the help of magic. Besides Thalle's comment, no one rejected the punishment knowing that it would be useless to even try.

Meanwhile, Delphi had become distant, in a polite kind of way, towards Ileana and Teddy, always coming up with excuses on why she couldn't stop and chat with them. Thalle, John, and Chelsea noticed this and asked what was going on. Teddy and Delphi would avoid the question and Ileana would answer that it was just a misunderstanding. They were very skeptical about this but decided not to press the matter.

When Teddy entered the Great Hall the next morning students broke into whispers, talking about all that had happened the day before. Teddy turned red as some blatantly pointed at him or simply stared. Teddy Lupin the most friendly guy in all of Hogwarts had fought four boys, and lived to tell the tale. Though there was no tale to tell, people who weren't there created a story of their own, and people who _were_ had different perspectives on what happened. On his way to the Hufflepuff table, Teddy heard one story that was being told.

". . . he then turned into this muscle man and threw one of the seven years into a table!"

"What do you mean he turned into?"

"He's a Metamorphmagus, silly."

Teddy shook his head at this and sat beside Thalle, and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Hi Teddy," Thalle greeted offering Teddy a banana before pausing and noticing the faint bruises that still dotted Teddy's face and hands. "you look terrible."

Teddy nodded wincing as he did so. "I'm just a bit bruised."

"Yeah, you could say that again."

"Well you should be, you took more of beating than most of us," John said

"Oi, I had a chair, A CHAIR, brought down over my head. It broke… or so Delphi said." he trailed off when he noticed Ileana's warning glare. Clearing his throat he changed subjects, "so, rough night?"

Teddy nodded. "I'm pretty sure my grandma is coming up with a _very_ long Howler."

John winced. "Me too. Hey, where's Delphi?"

Thalle shrugged. "She hasn't come in yet. Maybe she decided to lie in for a bit. You know recoup."

Ileana raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. If anything Delphi was avoiding Teddy and her which Ileana completely understood. She had noticed that both Delphi and Teddy liked each other but was completely blinded by the other's crush. Ileana had to agree about the muggle quote 'Love is blind.' While Ileana was confused to why Teddy kissed her, she was certain that he still liked Delphi.

She supposes that in the end, she was just as guilty as Teddy. Ileana had kissed him back, and before that she had stuck by his side in hopes to cheer him up. Not to mention before the fight she did hold his hand and laid her head on his shoulder. She groaned internally, before yesterday she would have never tried to analyze her actions.

Ileana looked up and she slightly narrowed her eyes as she noticed the side door close. Delphi was definitely avoiding them and Ileana was very much determine to make amends.

* * *

Delphi slowly opened the side door of the Great Hall and discreetly looked around frowning when she spotted Teddy sitting next to Ileana. She closed the door softly and sighed. Convincing herself that she really didn't need anything big for breakfast and that her granola bar would be more than enough she made her way to the library.

So it wouldn't open for another thirty minutes. So she was acting childish by ducking out of breakfast to go hide in the library all day. It was better than going in and hearing all the hushed whispers concerning her and the big bar fight yesterday. . . and seeing Teddy with Ileana.

She couldn't. Not yet anyway.

She just needed a day away from everyone especially Teddy and so the library was the safest bet for that. To study and maybe do some homework. Keep busy while being alone.

Ha! She never thought that she would ever want to be alone not, after all, her years with Rowle but being alone did allow one to think. To sort and assess things. Something she desperately needed to do and the faster the better. She didn't want some foolish, stupid feeling she harbored for Teddy - one she didn't even acknowledged before yesterday - to not just ruin her friendship with him but with everyone us. She wasn't going to be the reason why the Six Musketeers disbanded. Not today, not ever.

The simplest and safest thing was to accept Teddy and Ileana were 'together' and move on, but it was easier said than done when her heart felt hollow and heavy at the same time.

"Rowle, what are _you_ doing here?"

Delphi startled before rolling her eyes. "Blotts, fancy meeting _you_ here."

"Yes, but I am the Assistant Librarian. I have been granted the duties of opening the library on the weekends for Master Galway. I am expected to be here while," a forced smile quickly formed on his lips, "you are not."

"I'm a student and I plan to use the library when it opens," Delphi matched Blotts's fake smile with one of her own as she controlled the anger that always threatened to bubble out whenever she dealt with Blotts. "speaking of the library since you are here can you go ahead and open the library early so I can begin doing my studies?"

"Of course not."

"Of course," she rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall opposite the library.

"The library opens and closes on a finite timetable and as -"

Delphi pulled out her granola bar and unwrapped it as Blotts rattled on about protocol and his positional duties. A part of her hated eating while someone talked - the part that had embraced Whisp's teachings on manners - but he had done the same to her and her friends so he shouldn't care, and she was rather hungry.

"You're mighty early to be heading to be the library, didn't you know?" A voice that Delphi quickly identified as Ileana.

Delphi nodded her head and focused on chewing the last of her granola bar silently. Trying to avoid talking to her friend until she had to. She finished the bar much too soon. Thankfully Blotts was there to give her a few more seconds… she suppressed a shudder. She never imagined being thankful for Blotts and she hoped she wouldn't be ever again. If felt… not right.

"Pardon me, Flint, but I was busy in explaining library protocol to Rowle here." Blotts intoned, waving his hand between himself and Delphi for emphasis.

"I'm sure that, that's very important but nobody cares," Ileana said, rolling her eyes.

"Nobody cares?" he glared at Ileana in a mixture of shock and controlled anger. "Flint," he spat, "perhaps that is true for ignorant, unread philistines, like yourself, but thankfully, the Ravenclaws that _do_ uphold our House's traits, like myself, we care. Good day." he spun around on his heel and with a wave of his wand and an uttered passphrase he was gone.

"So dramatic," Ileana sighed.

"Hello Ileana," Delphi finally greeted after Blotts had departed into the library to prepare it or whatever he did for opening it.

"Why didn't you come down for breakfast?" Ileana asked. "This is the second time you didn't join us."

"I wanted to be bright and early for the library. You know, the early Seeker catches the Snitch."

"Sure, so you wouldn't mind if I joined you?" Ileana said with a raise of an eyebrow.

Delphi stilled and forced a smile. "Of course," she lied, "the more the merrier."

"Great, what we are studying for?"

"Um, Seminar on Elemental and Intuitive Magic," Delphi quickly picked. Since she was stuck with Ileana then they might as well begin working on their end-of-term team project. "we haven't picked our topic yet."

Ileana nodded. "Okay, hopefully, Blotts won't say much to us."

Just then Blotts opened the doors and made a show of unlocking the doors and flipping the closed sign to open all the while frowning at Ileana and Delphi.

"Hopefully," Delphi agreed as they entered the library and pass a fuming but silent Blotts.

* * *

Teddy, Thalle, John, Lucas, Peters, Lipsky, Goyle, Jackson and Ryder waited impatiently at Hagrid's Hut. The tension and glares between the two parties undulated and pulsated around them. It was going to be a long detention.

After breakfast Chelsea bide the boys goodbye and reassured her overprotective brother that she would be hanging out with Sheri Fleming and Nina Doyle for the day doing 'girly' things that he had no interest in. Ileana had also said a quick goodbye but did not give the boys any information about what she would be doing and but gave Teddy a brief warning: ' _behavior'_.

Teddy immediately knew that she was referring that Teddy be nice to Lucas during their detention. Thalle and John empathize on this as well knowing fully that Teddy despised Lucas. He decided that he would heed their warnings, already being in deep trouble with his family, and try to be nice to Lucas.

 _Try._

"All ready I see. Good. Rosmerta is waiting," Hagrid greeted the nine students he would be overseeing for the next few weeks till the Three Broomsticks was back to rights once more. "Oh, do grab one of those trays ove' there as we head off." Hagrid motioned to a row of wooden toolboxes. Nine total and each fitted with Muggle and Squib acceptable, non-magical tools. "yer find everything yer need fer working and repairing the pub. Jus' like McGonagall ordered."

Teddy sighed deeply as he grabbed his box and waited for the others to get theirs.

Thalle frowned as he looked through the toolbox. He was not mechanically inclined and he only recognized a few tools only thanks to his favorite Muggle TV series using them. "Maybe we could revolt and sneak back into Hogwarts?" Thalle whispered to John.

"And make Professor McGonagall angrier? No thanks." John whispered back, grabbing his own toolbox.

Thalle paled. "I had forgotten about her," he shuddered, "onward ho, then."

Lucas fetched his toolbox and blinked at some of the oddly shaped instruments housed there. He hadn't seen any of these tools before. Hoping that Thalle's queer preoccupation with Muggle things might prove helpful he joined Thalle and John while keeping a slight distance between himself and Lupin. Lucas would had to have been both blind and deaf to miss the dislike radiating off of Teddy.

Why the Hufflepuff did not like him, he had no idea but he didn't need another series of detentions right now.

After Peters, who had been the last to collect his toolbox, Hagrid and the group set off to Hogsmeade Village.

"I blame you, Lupin!" Peters hissed as he purposefully bumped into Teddy. "Blue-hair freak-boy fop!"

"Piss off, you're only angry because I broke your nose," Teddy muttered.

"A favor I plan to return."

"Quiet. No talking now. McGonagall was very adamant abou' tha'." Hagrid reminded his charges. "Peters come up here with me. Teddy migh' be better if you go to back with Lucas there."

"Ah, Hagrid I think it's better if Teddy is with us instead?" John quickly suggested, glancing between Lucas and Teddy.

"I agree, sir," Lucas frowned as he glanced back from his Care of Magical Creatures' Professor and Lupin. "we aren't the best of friends."

"Nonsense. You two are good, decen' boys. Migh' do some good to make new friends."

Lucas didn't show any hint of emotion as Lupin joined him at the back of the line.

"Lupin," Lucas quietly greeted out of due etiquette, nothing more.

Teddy ignored him, thinking over and over again that he had to behave, and in a couple weeks, this would all be over.

For the remainder of the trek, the group of ten were quiet till they reached the Three Broomsticks.

"Hello Hagrid," Rosmerta greeted the half-giant with a warm smile as she held the door open for them. The warm smile quickly dropped below freezing as the students entered behind him.

"Ello Rosmerta. I come with nine helpful pairs of hands. Where do we begin?"

"Right here. Six tables and several chairs are broken. Not to mention a pillar and a dozen dishes and glasses."

"Right," Hagrid nodded before turning to his charges. "Firs' things firs'. Teddy and Lucas, you will sweep up all the glass here. Thalle, John, Peters, and Lipsky you will try to fix that table there," Hagrid pointed to the first table, "Goyle, Jackson, and Ryder you will be trying to repair that pillar there. No magic now."

Lucas immediately fetched a broom and began to sweep the floor. His head down and ignoring everyone around him. Just a few hours and he would be back at Hogwarts.

Teddy went for a broom of his own and too began to sweep. He hoped that once they had finished for the day, Ileana would able to explain things to Delphi. He also hoped that Andy's, and maybe even Harry's, Howler would be put off until tomorrow. Between the rumors, the thing with Delphi and Ileana, and still recovering from the fight, he had little will for one or two Howlers.

Thalle followed John over to the upside-down table kneeling on the opposite side from where Peters and Lipsky sat trying to figure out the tools. Thalle noticed the wood splinters and broken screws that used to affix the tabletop to the central support pole-thingie.

"Yikes, this must be the one Teddy crashed into," Thalle whispered to John as he dug through his toolbox for a hammer.

"I'm surprised that Teddy got up at all," John admitted.

"No mystery there. Lupin has werewolf genes," Peters scoffed, as he tried to remove a bent Robertson screw with a Phillips screwdriver. A try met with failure before he switched to a Torx fitted screwdriver. "he is a monster."

"Like father like son," Lipsky added, chuckling.

Teddy tightly gripped the broom as he started to sweep agitatedly but wisely keeping his mouth shut. The last thing he needed was extra detention but the thought of breaking Lipsky's nose was so satisfying.

"That's enough you two," Hagrid warned, eyeing both seventh year Gryffindors with displeasure. "Now no more this trying to pick a figh' or I'll have to deduc' points from Gryffindor and tell McGonagall wha' you been up to. Don't wan' tha' now, do we?"

The group of boys nodded and everyone focused on cleaning or repairing their assigned tasks for the evening. Minutes ticked on as Hagrid sat and watched his charges, making sure to keep a stern eye on the five seventh years that kept trying to start another row with Lucas and the male half of the Six Musketeers.

Finally finished with his implied section of the floor, both he and Teddy silently giving the other a wide berth, Lucas propped his broom against a nearby column and went to get a dustpan from Hagrid. Only another hour to go and they would be making their way back for supper and he would see Delphi again. During the many quiet minutes of sweeping he had began to worry why she hadn't showed for breakfast. Her sudden silent and withdrawn mood that had befallen her yesterday after checking on her friend Teddy hadn't lessened with time like it should have if it had been merely shock and nerves like he had thought it was. During his musings he didn't notice that Goyle's toolbox had been moved and he tripped and landed on a pile of debri that Teddy had swept together.

"Oops," Goyle smirked.

"Yeah, you might want to watch you step, Ortega." Jackson matched Goyle's smirk as Lucas stood and dusted off his trousers.

"You alrigh' there, Lucas?"

"Yes, sir. Just tripped over," he squinted his eyes at Jackson and Goyle, "something."

"That's bloody likely," John muttered sarcastically handing Thalle a random tool.

* * *

Delphi frowned as she noticed that supper was fifteen minutes away. She was quite hungry and during the hours of studying and discussing possible topics for their project with Ileana she had began to be more herself. Although, she still avoided any subtle and in some case not so subtle hints from Ileana about yesterday. She really, really didn't want to discuss it. She just wanted to forget it and she was sure, that after a few days she would and be back to rights once more.

"Want to call it here and get an early start on supper?"

"Sure. Hey Delphi, can we talk?" Ileana asked packing up her bag.

Delphi feigned that she hadn't heard Ileana's question and focused on packing her books and supplies back into her bag.

"Delphi, please?"

Silence.

"It's about yesterday," Ileana started. "I think that I should clear up the misunderstanding."

"There's nothing to talk about, Ileana."

"Of course there is!" Ileana exclaimed. "Like how there's nothing going on between me and Teddy."

"If you and Teddy want to be together who am I to say anything against it." Delphi pushed through the library doors and out into the corridor. "You make a cute couple and you know each -"

"Stop, it's not like that. It. . . it was an accident. Besides, don't _you_ like Teddy?"

Delphi picked up her pace. "Of course I like Teddy. We're friends."

Ileana rolled her eyes. "No, I mean more than that."

"Friends, Ileana. Friends. Nothing more."

"I mean, you can't deny that there's a connection between you two, that goes beyond friendship. " Ileana said. "But neither wants to act on your feelings."

"Oh? So are we just like you and Thalle, then?"

"W-what? No," Ileana said blushing. "But we're not talking about me and Thalle. We're talking about you and Teddy. So. . .?"

"I do not like Teddy in that way and besides I'm dating Lucas."

"All I hear is excuses. You're dating Lucas so that you can cover up for your feelings towards Teddy."

"Well, I would like to date Lucas." Delphi tried to defend her previous words while she wondered if Ileana was right.

Ileana raised an eyebrow. "You _would like to?_ I definitely hear the hesitation in your voice."

"Stubborn Ravenclaw. You won't be happy to I declare my undying love for Teddy in front of the whole school!"

" _Excuse me?_ You and Teddy have been in denial for years! _Years!_ What happened yesterday was an utter mistake, and I'm sorry. Do you hear me Delphi? _Sorry!_ You should do yourself, Lucas, and Teddy a favor by admitting it to yourself that you like Teddy. Don't you think so?" Ileana snapped finally losing her patience. "We've been best friends for years and I would never intentionally try to hurt you. But Delphi, _honestly_ -"

Delphi stopped and turned around to face Ileana just as Hagrid and his nine charges returned from the detention in Hogsmeade but with her back now towards them Delphi didn't know that Teddy and Lucas had spotted her as they entered the warmth of Hogwarts.

"Okay, okay. You win! I, Delphini Rowle, have a crush on my best friend Edward 'Teddy' Lupin. A big crazy crush I've been nursing for years! That it broke my heart when I saw you two kissing yesterday!"

"Oi! You kissed Ileana?!" Thalle exclaimed, turning to Teddy in shock.

"I- it was an accident." Teddy stammered, trying to process what happened.

" _Shit_. Bloody hell," Ileana whispered turning pale.

Delphi froze for a second. They were back and they, Teddy had heard everything she had shouted. Everything! She wanted, no needed to get away from there. Away from Teddy and her friends.

"Delphi?"

Hearing her name launched her into action.

She ran up the stairs and kept on running. Passing stunned classmates, ghosts, and portraits as she kept going upward and further away from the Great Hall and away from the source of her humiliation. She knew that the whole school would know what had just happened in a matter of minutes. That she had a crush on Teddy, that he had broken her heart, and that …

"Delphi, wait!"

No! Not Teddy. Not now. Turning a corridor she cast _Alohomora_ and slipped into an old, empty classroom.

* * *

"You kissed Teddy?" Thalle asked again after Delphi's and Teddy's sudden departure. He _knew_ that Ileana didn't like him, not that _way_ but the knowledge that she still had kissed someone else, someone that wasn't him, hurt. "So when were you going to tell us," he pointed to John, Chelsea - who just came from the Great Hall - and himself. "that you and Teddy were dating?" he paused as he physically and emotionally deflated. "I thought you liked John not Teddy," he finally whispered shaking his head.

"Wait, you like me but you kissed Teddy?" John asked confused.

Ileana groaned and covered her face, her head hurting. After a moment, she looked up to see her three friends waiting for an answer.

 _How did it come down to this?_ She thought.

"No! It just happened Thalle. I don't like John and I'm not dating Teddy. Thalle, I- I, damnit! _Please_ just listen to me." Ileana protested

"A Musketeer isn't supposed to keep anything from the other Musketeers. You kept this from us, Ileana," Thalle met her eyes, "if you don't like John and you're _not_ dating Teddy then _why_ did you kiss him?"

"I don't know," she said honestly. "It just happened like I said. I- I can't explain it."

"When did this happen?" Chelsea asked.

"After the fight, when I ran after him but it was _not_ to go kiss him," Ileana emphasized. "I just went to check up on him, and we kissed. It was a short kiss, it ended quickly-"

"Right after Delphi caught you two." John finished.

Chelsea elbowed him and hissed: " _Not helping."_

"So that's why Delphi has been distant today," Thalle muttered to himself shaking his head. He looked at his friends and fellow Musketeers. The fact that Ileana had kissed Teddy and they had both agreed to keep silent about it hurt but he did not want to try to sort out why, not yet anyway. "We need to figure out how to fix this. We can't have this be what finishes the Six Musketeers."

"I'm sorry," Ileana said in very small voice.

The Musketeers were in shock when they noticed that Ileana was close to tears. It had been years since they seen Ileana cry and that was only once. Chelsea immediately pulled her friend into a well-deserved hug that made it look like Ileana shrunk in size. She then laughed bitterly.

"Here it is, that me and Teddy, the two peacemakers of the group, was able to create such a havoc," Ileana said. "I try so hard to, I don't even know, to keep the peace, maybe, only to do the exact opposite. I went to support a friend, that's all, and somehow in a moment of silence, we kissed. I'll admit when it happened I, it felt so right. But the more that I think about it and replay it in my mind, I just knew that I made a terrible mistake."

Thalle felt like someone had punched him in the solar plexus. _It felt so right_. Those four little words packed a mean punch.

"Mistakes happen," he offered with a small smile, "I should know I'm always making them."

"But they were never this close to breaking us up as the Musketeers, have they?" Ileana demand.

"Ah, how easy you forget the great ruined spiced pumpkin milkshake disaster of '09." Thalle grinned. "Some of us," he looked pointedly at Ileana, "didn't talk to the rest of us for two days."

Ileana showed the smallest hint of a smile before frowning. "I'm the biggest arsehole there is. I _knew_ how they felt about each other, and yet I kissed him. What is wrong with me?"

Thalle opened his mouth before quickly closing it. He didn't know how to respond to that. "You're not an arse. Maybe it was just bound to happen?"

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Ileana said, her eyes widen for a moment before glaring at him.

"I don't know. I was just trying to use the same logic you used yesterday with Delphi and Lucas," Thalle shrugged, "that maybe since there are six of us and there are three boys and girls that we would someday try kissing other Musketeers?" he offered lamely. "Like you kissing Teddy or Chelsea and I kissing or -"

"Please stop talking," Chelsea sighed. "You're making matters worse."

Thalle itched to say something back but didn't. An uneasy silence settled around them.

"So. . .how exactly are we going to fix this mess?" John asked. "After that display, I doubt we'll be seeing Delphi anytime soon."

"Kind of an off topic question but, uh, how did Lucas take it?" Chelsea asked.

Thalle looked around and shrugged when he didn't see the older Slytherin anywhere. "Guess he's doing okay. . . or maybe, do you think, he didn't hear Delphi?"

* * *

Lucas stopped at the blank brick wall that was the entrance to his Common Room and spoke that week's password. It was empty. Good, he really didn't want to be around others right now.

He needed a hot shower and his bed.

Delphi's candid confession of her crush on Teddy had been a surprise but not because of her crush (there had been a betting pool of when the two would get together since last year), no the surprise was he found that he wasn't heartbroken if Delphi liked Teddy or vice versa. That he didn't care as much as he thought he did for Delphi.

They had been friends, although, not as close as her other friends, for years and he did care for her but apparently it was more of a platonic type of affection than a romantic one.

Sure, she was attractive, ambitious and clever too, and he would like her to have the best out of life but that was it.

And, if Teddy acted a fool and pushed her aside or hurt her in any way he would personally hex the Hufflepuff into next week.

* * *

Teddy ran a hand through his hair as he processed everything that happened in the last thirty minutes. Ileana had been right that they both had feelings for each other but they were just too blind to see. While Teddy was pleased to hear the news, this wasn't the way he wanted to happen. Not in front of the whole school and not because he had kissed Ileana which caused Delphi to finally admit her feelings. He felt like an arse for hurting Delphi in such a way and he was positive that Ileana felt the same way. Now that he was thinking about it Teddy couldn't figure out why he kissed Ileana. Had he just been too caught up in a moment or did some part of him had always wondered what it would be like to kiss Ileana?

He didn't dare think about the third option, that the only reason he kissed Ileana was because he was so filled with jealousy and hurt that he just wanted to make Delphi that way too. That would mean that he used Ileana and he did the one thing he promised that he would've never do, and that was to intentionally hurt Delphi. For years he always saw himself as Delphi's protector, somebody to show her what it was liked to be love and have a family. How quickly he had forgotten that when he saw her with Lucas, and he allowed his emotions to take over when he was usually a level-headed person.

"Delphi? Please let me in."

Silence.

"Delphi?"

"It's not locked," she hesitantly admitted. She didn't want to have this talk with Teddy right now. The "I'm flattered you like me but I don't like you. We should just stay friends." speech she had heard given to others multiple times in the Common Room. Or the equally as embarrassing, "I'm not looking to date anyone" with the heavily implied, "if I were it would not be with you, that's for sure."

Teddy opened the door to find Delphi sitting on the floor, her legs drawn to chest and her chin resting on her knees. He hesitated as a sense of deja vu washed over him before he joined her on the floor.

Silence settled around the two friends. Delphi quiet and studying the old floor beyond her. Waiting for Teddy to begin his speech.

"Delphi, I'm sorry," Teddy sighed. "What happened yesterday was a complete mess, I didn't mean anything to happen and I didn't mean to kiss Ileana. I don't know what possessed me to but just know that we're both sorry that it happened. Delphi, I just want you to know that I like you too."

Her eyes widened. She couldn't have just heard what she thought she heard… he couldn't like her too, could he? She needed him to say it again.

"You, what?" She asked, slowly facing Teddy.

Teddy smiled sheepishly. "I like you, Delphi. I- I just didn't know that you felt the same."

"I didn't know you liked me," Delphi smiled faintly. "I thought you fancied Victoire…" she trailed off.

Teddy shook his head. "No, I see her as a little sister but I've heard that you shouldn't tell that to a person that has a crush on you."

Delphi grimaced. She could only imagine what that could feel like to have Teddy look at you and say, ' _You're like a sister I never had._ ' For the first time since meeting Victoire, she felt sympathy for the blonde witch. "Yeah. The truth can hurt."

Teddy nodded and grew quiet again as he stared at the opposite wall. "This has been a crazy two days, huh?"

"Only two days? It seems like at least a week," Delphi huffed before reaching out and tentatively taking Teddy's hand into her own. "but I wouldn't undo them even if I could… would you?"

Teddy looked at her surprise. "Not one?"

"Well," she looked at the dusty blank chalkboard for a moment. Flashes of her finding Teddy and Ileana kissing and the emotional rollercoaster she had been suddenly pushed into. "maybe one moment yesterday… but then maybe we wouldn't be here," she raised their joined hands, "holding hands… talking."

"I suppose you're right," Teddy said grinning.

"Though," she raked her teeth lightly over her bottom lip wondering if she dares say what she was thinking of saying. "would you have kissed the first girl that found you?" she turned and looked at his eyes, enjoying the moment they turned a dark amber shade. "Even a clueless Slytherin girl with wild silver and blue hair?"

"Without a doubt," Teddy said leaning forward to kiss her.

Delphi leaned closer. Her mind racing with trying to remember everything connected with this moment when she would kiss Teddy for the first time. She felt his warm breath against her lips just as the classroom doors burst open.

"There you are!" John exclaimed.

Delphi jerked back and exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Oi, why are you two on the floor?" Thalle asked, joining John in the class room. "There isn't like there's no chairs handy."

Delphi tried looking anywhere but at her friends. Trying to hide her, no doubt, redden cheeks.

"You idiots," Chelsea hissed smacking the boys upside the head. "They were obviously in the middle of something."

" _Ow!_ Middle of what?" John asked.

Chelsea hit him again and rolled her eyes. "I had to have the dumbest brother out there."

"Hey!"

"Oh, I get it," Thalle finally muttered after noticing Delphi's blush and Teddy's silent glare of warning and their still joined hands. "you two were about to snog."

"W-what makes you think that?" Delphi asked, looking up at Thalle.

"Blushes and handholding. Pre-snogging 101."

"You're not supposed to acknowledge that! Honestly do you not know the rules? Let's give them some privacy besides we got to find Ileana anyway."

"Wait, what do you mean find Ileana?" Teddy and Delphi asked at the same time.

"Eh, she sort of ran off," John said slowly.

"Ran off?" Delphi repeated stunned. "Ran off to where?"

"That's what we plan on finding out," Thalle answered.

"Why did she run off?"

Thalle shrugged. "No idea. She muttered something about breaking us up and that we would all be better without her and then she was off." Thalle shook his head. "We were looking for her when John found you."

"Breaking us up?"

"The events from yesterday, and Delphi's outburst today really took a toll on her." Chelsea sighed.

Delphi got to her feet. "Then we all need to find her and have her see that she hasn't broken us up."

Teddy got up as well. "Well, there are a few places we can look."

"And that is?" John asked.

"Astronomy tower or the Room of Requirements."

Chelsea hit her forehead. "Of course, why didn't we think of that?"

"Do you think she might have gone to her Common Room in the Ravenclaw Tower?" Delphi asked.

"Probably not," Thalle answered as he opened the door to the classroom again. "I've heard from Tiva that it's pretty busy round the clock. Silent but busy."

"She would be want to be alone." Teddy pointed out.

Delphi agreed. "We're closest to the Astronomy Tower so we'll check there first."

"Sounds like a plan," John said.

The five friends left the classroom and made their way to the Astronomy Tower. John was the first to reach the door, opening it and scanning the curved stairway leading up. "I don't see anything…"

"You didn't even really check," Chelsea said. " I think that Delphi should go up there and check. If anybody can reassure Ileana, it's you. . .and Teddy, but I doubt she wants to see you."

"I suppose you're right." Teddy sighed.

Delphi nodded and with a breath to steady her nerves she climbed the stairs to the top of the tower.

"Ileana?" she whispered loudly. For some reason, this tower always issued a feeling of trepidation for Delphi. That something bad had happened and would happen again.

"Ileana?" she called out again, louder this time as she approached the big bronze sextant that stood proudly in the middle of the tower.

"Go away."

"Ileana," Delphi took a breath of relief. They had found her. She took a step closer. "it's alright now. . . Teddy and I-"

"Broken up? Made up? Or have everyone decided I should no longer be in the group since I've brought a trouble these past two days."

"No. Please listen," she pleaded as she took several steps closer to her friend. "We talked and we made up," she tried to see her friend's face in the darkness of the tower but failed. "and we would never vote you out of the Musketeers," she took another step closer, "if nothing else Thalle wouldn't let us."

"I'm a complete arsehole, Delphi. How could you guys possibly still want me in the group?" Ileana asked bitterly. "I'm stubborn Ravenclaw as you said. And you guys would be better off without me."

"First, you are not an arsehole. Blotts has cornered the market there, remember?" Delphi paused to see if her slight try at humor would help lighten the mood. She frowned when she didn't hear any laughter before pressing on. "Second, nothing wrong in being stubborn. Heck, we all are stubborn sometimes. Thalle when it comes to his Muggle Telly. John when he is 'protecting' his sister from boys…. we wouldn't want you any other way… finally, it wouldn't be the Six Musketeers without you."

Ileana was quiet for a moment before tilting her head and saying, "Do you hear that?"

Delphi blinked and also tilted her head. Trying to hear whatever Ileana had heard. "The owls out in the owlery?"

Ileana nod. "And the crickets, the silence is so loud. It's times like these where I love nature and I think back on how dad and I would lay in the yard and stare at the sky. We would just lay, too scare to break the silence or we were simply in awe. I suppose I'm not making any sense but I thought I should say something about it."

"It must have been magical," Delphi looked up into the clear sky above them. Thousands of stars blinking and winking back at them as if they were agreeing to keep whatever they saw a secret. "and for a stubborn Ravenclaw you make a lot of sense," she winked at her friend, letting her know it was in jest and not spite.

Ileana offered a half-smile that Delphi couldn't see. "It was."

Delphi tentatively hugged Ileana. Thankful that their friendship hadn't been damaged beyond repair.

"We better go back down," Delphi said, "Thalle is worried about you."

Ileana leaned into the hug and laughed. "You're only saying that so I can get up."

"Is it working?"

"No."

"It was worth a shot," Delphi laughed. "but honestly, Thalle, John, and Chelsea have been looking for you since you _ran_ off. . . they - we have been worried about you." she smirked as Thalle's friendship cry came floating back to her. "All for one and one for all includes you too, you know."

"I suppose you're right. So how did you and Teddy make up?" Ileana asked.

Delphi blushed. Thankful that at least Ileana wouldn't notice in the darkness of the tower stars as they made their way back down to their friends.

"We talked. Teddy told me he likes me too - and yes, I know, I told you so," she paused before rushing out the next part as fast as possible. "and we held hands and _almost_ kissed."

" _Almost_? What happened?" Ileana asked

"John happened. He and the others found us while they were searching…" she trailed off not wanting to upset her friend again, "for us," she finally added right before they saw the others waiting for them by the door.

"Are you guys okay now?" Chelsea asked.

Ileana nodded. "The stars are beautiful tonight don't you think?"

"Yeah," Teddy said.

"Yes, they are," Delphi agreed, smiling at both Teddy and Ileana.

"So, that's a yes, right?" Thalle asked looking at Ileana and Delphi and back at Teddy.

Chelsea sighed and smack Thalle upside his head.

"Ow! I'm not your brother, Chels," Thalle complained as he rubbed the back of his head tenderly. "Go easy next time."

Ileana let out a genuinely and offered her hand to Thalle. "Yeah, Thalle it's a yes."

"Good," Thalle gladly took Ileana's hand and smiled. "now if we hurry we might just make it back in time for supper."

"Is food all you worry about?" Ileana groaned.

"Hey, we," he pointed to himself, Teddy, and John before returning to himself, "missed lunch. We were doing manual labor and food is important. If you don't eat you die."

Delphi chuckled and shook her head as she saw Ileana playfully hit Thalle in his arm during his 'food is important' speech. Somethings never change.

"Ready?"

She looked over at Teddy who had taken her hand again. Returning his smile with one of her own.

"Yep, lead the way."

And, thank Merlin, some things do change for the better.


End file.
